mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mia Moya Young Ones
Young Ones Mia Moya(VYF100) was born on November 29, 2002 in the Young Ones. Her mother was the infomous dominant female Morgause and her father was the short-term dominant male Sprite. Her litter-mates were four brothers Khoik Khlo(VYM098), Venda(VYM099), Ndebele(VYM097) and Zulu(VYM101). The big litter was well taken care of by the big family they had been born into. Being the daughter of the dominant female, Mia Moya was spoiled. That never left her even as she grew older. She and her sibling survived to adulthood. Moraguse gave birth to Grog and Spaff on December 7, 2003 a year after Mai Moya's litter. With the new pups Mia Moya was expected to take care of her self from then on. She babysat her mother's pups, helped keep sentry and feed and teach the newest litters. Her mother was the dominant female for a long time. Morgause sadly died on February 28, 2004 after a predator attack. Mia Moya's older sister Veda rose to power even though Asterix was older than her. Mia Moya was two years old by then. She started to become interested in rovers. She, Veda and Asterix mated with some rovers and both got pregnant. Asterix was the first to give birth but Mia Moya returned to the birth burrow when the group was foraging and killed all the pups. Mia Moya gave birth but Veda killed her pups. Veda gave birth to three males Ousik, Ahadi and Habusu and two females Phalanges Pahh and Lisani on March 19, 2004. Veda gave birth to Tequila, Biltong and Teabag on July 8, 2004. Veda's reign was short, she only had one litter of pups before she was predated on August 17, 2007. Asterix finally took over as the dominant female. Mia Moya's brothers left with Aragon, Eddie, Zulu, Venda, Ndebele, Khoi Khlo and Grog left the group and formed the Commandos. With most of the adult males gone, two rovers named Alexander and Einstein joined the group, Alexander took over as the dominant male. Mai Moya mated with a rover, maybe Einstein, but she wasn't the only pregnant female in the group. Her older sister Asterix and niece Lisani were pregnant. Asterix, Mai Moya and Lisani gave birth to Aurinko, Maja, Cube, Sepp, Louilou, Heidi and Silas on March 4, 2005. The next time Asterix gave birth she evcited Mai Moya. She mated with a rover again but Asterix evicted her from the group and would not let her rejoin till se aborted her litter. Whenever Asterix was pregnant, she evicted Mai Moya, who was the oldest female still in the group. She stayed in the Young Ones for four years then she was evicted along with her niece Lisani. They were not allowed to rejoin the group. The two females lived as nomades and wondered the desert looking for more meerkats to join. They came to the territory of the Young Ones' rivals and located a burrow. The females spent a night there and the next day the two discovered a water troff. The two females stayed there for the day and slept in a bolt hole. The next day they found themselves surrounded by the owners of the land. The two females wondered around looking for rovers to start a new group. The visited the Vivian were they came across the babysitting burrow. There they joined an evicted Vivian female but the three were chased away by the whole Vivian group. Then the females' luck changed when they came across three Elveera males. Basilisk They stayed together and formed the Basilisk Mob where Mia Moya became the dominant female. Family Mother: Moraguse Father: Sprite Brothers: Khoik Khlo, Venda, Ndebele and Zulu Links Young Ones Mob Morgause Avatar Category:Young Ones meerkats Category:Basilisk meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats